Liberty Rose
by lady bundtcake
Summary: Can Musashi and Kojiro escape from the control of Rocketto Dan before it's too late?


Author's Notes (11/03): This was my first Team Rocket fanfiction. It's never been one of my favorites, but I put it up here out of nostalgia and because so many people seemed to like it. I personally find it too angst-ified (not to mention grossly out of character, haha) for my current tastes, but oh well. It uses the Japanese names, so Musashi is Jessie and Kojiro is James, of course. Enjoy. :)  
  
-----  
  
  
  
LIBERTY ROSE  
  
Rain did a little pitter-patter song against the windows. It was nighttime, and already most of the lights in the rooms at the Rocket Dan Headquarters had gone out. Kojiro was in the room that he and his partner Musashi shared, watching television on a low volume and devouring a box of jelly-filled donuts. Nyase was curled in a chair nearby, half watching, half dozing in that uncanny cat-like manner.  
  
Musashi was in the bathroom, as she had been for nearly 45 minutes. Kojiro was a little worried, but hadn't gotten up to check on her yet. He would as soon as his donut supply ran out.  
  
In the bathroom, Musashi stood silently, facing her reflection in the mirror and for once not complimenting herself on her own beauty. She twisted the little gold wedding band on her ring finger and sighed nervously. Her heart was pounding: it felt like it was going to leap out of her throat. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had to come clean with this, she thought, turning the knob to enter the main room of their small apartment.  
  
Kojiro turned his head at the sound of the doorknob clicking and smiled at his young, attractive wife. Her long hair had been brushed from its characteristic shape and now dangled around her. He noticed the lines of worry creasing her face and he asked gently, "What's wrong, Musashi-san?"  
  
She shook her head briskly and smiled. "Nothing!" she said, with false cheer. She sat down on the bed behind him and began rubbing his shoulders. "What have you been doing?" she asked, leaning her head over his shoulder.  
  
Kojiro flicked the television off with his remote. "Just watching the late night stuff. Nothing's on," he said as he polished off the final donut. Turning to her, he said sweetly, "I'd much rather watch you."  
  
Musashi rolled her eyes. She always acted annoyed when he tried to be mushy and romantic around her, but he knew she loved it. He grabbed her and pulled her around, settling her in his cross-legged lap. "Why were you hiding in the bathroom just now?"  
  
Musashi picked up one of his hands, the one with his wedding ring. She turned the ring around on his finger. "What will the boss do to us if he ever finds out we got married behind his back?" she asked, evading his own question.  
  
"Oh, you know. Get mad. Insult us. Make us clean the pokémon storage facilities out again. The usual."  
  
"He knows we live together. So he probably has already guessed anyway," Musashi sighed. She was silent for a moment, so Kojiro stroked her hair softly, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Do you want to leave?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Leave? Leave what?" Kojiro asked.  
  
"Rocket Dan. I'm serious, Kojiro. Do you want to leave?"  
  
"Musashi...we can't! Sakaki doesn't just *let* people leave."  
  
"I know," Musashi sighed miserably.   
  
"What's wrong? Something's wrong, and you won't tell me," Kojiro said.  
  
"Kojiro..." Musashi said, her voice trailing off slightly. "I...I think I may be pregnant."  
  
Kojiro's eyes flew open. "You're what?!" he said in total disbelief. "How could that have happened?"  
  
Musashi gave him a look. "Think about it really hard, sweetie," she said, sounding a tad more than annoyed.  
  
"But I...oh!" Kojiro said, obviously having some sort of big epiphany. "Never mind," he mumbled sheepishly.  
  
"What's Sakaki going to do?" Musashi asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kojiro said, a little dumbfounded. Then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I'm going to be a mom!"  
  
"Dad..."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
-----  
  
"You're WHAT?"  
  
Musashi nodded solemnly. "I went to the doctor's, even. It's confirmed. I've definitely got a bun in the oven."  
  
Nyase's mouth dropped open, like it had come completely unhinged. "I can't believe this!" he gaped. "You...you...you're gonna get thrown off the team, Musashi!"  
  
"I know," Musashi muttered glumly.   
  
"Who's is it?"  
  
Musashi walloped him with a paper fan. "Who do you THINK?!" she screamed.  
  
"AAH! Just asking!" the cat groaned miserably, rubbing his head.   
  
Just then, the door to the apartment opened and a rather tired-looking Kojiro slunk in. Musashi stood and went to him, shutting the door behind him. "Kojiro? What happened to you?" Musashi asked, letting rare concern slip into her voice.  
  
"You look worse than usual," Nyase observed. Musashi shot him a death glare and helped Kojiro into a chair.  
  
Kojiro sighed tiredly as he sank into the depths of the plush cushions. Musashi knelt beside him and turned on Nyase, her tone harsh in, "Make yourself useful. Run down and get some coffee and donuts or something."  
  
"But we have some in the kitchen..." Nyase argued.  
  
Musashi pulled her fist back, ready to pummel the darn cat, when he backed away quickly. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" Nyase spat, "Wouldn't want to ruin your little mushy moments, Musashi!" He ran out of the room, slamming the door (as much as a little cat could, anyway).  
  
Musashi sighed to herself, glad to finally be alone with Kojiro, something that happened rather rarely with Nyase always poking his nose in. She gently tugged Kojiro's white Rocket Dan jacket off over his head and laid it on the floor. She also pulled his black boots and long gloves off and then she sat back on her heels, staring up at him. She reached up and pushed that stray lock of hair out of his eyes, and it promptly fell back. "You all right?" she asked.  
  
Her husband's shoulders sank a little and he turned his gaze to the ceiling. "He knows," he said simply.  
  
Musashi stared at the floor, her blue eyes glazed. She felt a few tears well up in them, but she quickly shook them off. This was no time to go all weepy; that was Kojiro's job, she had to be strong. She looked back up at Kojiro, who was crying silently, small tears running down his cheeks. She stood up and over him, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him violently. "Stop it!" she hissed, "You can't wimp out on me now, Kojiro! The boss can't decide what we do with our lives! Now snap out of it!"  
  
"But Musashi—"  
  
"Don't 'but Musashi' me!" Musashi said fiercely. "We're going to get through this, even if it means we have to leave Rocket Dan!"  
  
"He won't let us leave. He'd kill us first."  
  
"Well...we'll have to avoid him, won't we?" Musashi said. "Sneak out. Move far away where he'll never find us. We can make up new identities, start a new life somewhere else...where we'll be together forever and not have to worry about stupid Sakaki and the infamous Rocket Gang!" She softened her tone and her expression. Playfully, she sat down in Kojiro's lap and put his hands on her stomach, which had begun to bulge just slightly from her previously perfect waistline.   
  
Kojiro rested his hands on her belly. He smiled up at her and rubbed her stomach a little, trying to grasp the new life that was forming in it.  
  
Musashi leaned her head in towards Kojiro. "Just remember that we're not doing this solely for ourselves. We've got another person to think about too. I was born into the Rocket Dan; I grew up in it. But there have been so many times that I wished I hadn't. We can give this person a childhood neither one of us ever got, Kojiro: a free one."  
  
"I love you."  
  
The words hung in the air for a minute. Musashi blushed and looked down, her cheeks tingling pink with pleasure. She put her own small hands on top of Kojiro's, on top of their baby, and gazed into his eyes fondly. "I know. Who wouldn't love me? I'm gorgeous."  
  
Kojiro looked deeply into Musashi's eyes, and she felt herself get lost in the emerald pair of his. He stroked her cheek gently, tracing the rough pads of his fingertips along her smooth, ivory skin.  
  
The door slammed. "Here's your coffee, lovebirds."   
  
"I'm going to kill him," Musashi said softly, not turning her gaze to look at Nyase.  
  
"I'll help," Kojiro said, right before he kissed her firmly.  
  
Nyase set the coffee and donuts on a table before making fake gagging sounds and pretending to die on the floor.   
  
-----  
  
Kojiro woke the next morning to nice sunlight streaming in softly through the bedroom window, displaying a mosaic pattern of colors across the bedspread. He was lying on his back, and Musashi was curled against him, her head nestled into his chest, her arms snaked around him. He had her encircled in his own embrace, and he now leaned his head forward to give her a small kiss on her tangled mass of red hair. She subconsciously gave a pleasant little sigh and burrowed deeper against him. He too sighed, having found a little slice of heaven early in the morning.  
  
She stirred and sat up, looking around sleepily, until she looked down and saw him gazing fondly up at her. "Hi," she murmured drowsily.  
  
Kojiro smiled happily. "Hi," he said back to her.  
  
She yawned hugely and looked around again. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.  
  
Kojiro threw a glance at the alarm clock on the dresser. "Seven."  
  
"Mmmm," Musashi murmured, rolling her eyes. She collapsed against him. "Too early."  
  
"Well, sleep a little longer. We can be a little late today. Our only assignment is to catch Satoshi's Pikachu. As usual."  
  
"I feel sick," she groaned, flopping over. She rubbed her belly.  
  
"Uh-oh," Kojiro said, more to himself than to Musashi. He caressed her gently and whispered, "You okay? Stomach hurting?"  
  
"Stupid pregnancy. Why'd they have to make it last so long?" Musashi moaned, clutching her stomach. Angrily, she flung the covers back and jumped out of bed, pacing the room. Kojiro had to try really hard to keep his laughter from bubbling to the surface: she just looked so cute. She was pacing crossly back and forth, gripping her stomach. Her long red hair was all awry, going every which-way, and her short silken nightgown clung tightly to her body, accentuating every one of her lovely curves. Kojiro noticed her slight bulge at the waistline, and smiled to himself.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Musashi snapped, interrupting his thoughts.   
  
"Nothing. You're just so cute when you're mad," Kojiro said, grinning happily.  
  
"Cute? I have no makeup on, my hair's a mess, my stomach's having a conniption fit, I look FAT, and you call me cute?" Musashi said, glaring at him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Musashi sighed irritably and went to a window. She clutched the sill as she stared out onto the horizon.  
  
Kojiro got out of bed and walked over behind her. Sliding his arms around her waist, he whispered tenderly in her ear, "You're always absolutely beautiful, not to mention adorable. Even pregnant and makeup-less."  
  
He felt the tension go out of her body as she relaxed completely in his arms. "Kojiro...you're so mushy in the mornings. It makes me want to gag. Even when it's NOT morning sickness."  
  
He kissed her ear. "You know you love it."  
  
"You're right. But don't you dare tell anyone."  
  
"Why not? I think you're sweet like this."  
  
"Musashi? Sweet? Hah!"  
  
Kojiro turned her around and put his arms firmly around her waist as she slid hers up around his neck. "Kojiro..." she started.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I love you."  
  
Words like that were rare from her. He treasured them.   
  
"Who wouldn't? I'm so handsome."  
  
Musashi grinned. "If you're so handsome, what are you doing stuck with a girl like me?"  
  
"Partly because you're sweet, charming, fun, and my best friend in the whole world. But mostly because you're drop dead gorgeous and have a really nice body."  
  
Musashi laughed. "I know. I'm the most beautiful woman around, and you're pretty lucky you managed to steal my heart, mister!"  
  
"You'd better believe it. Besides, good looking people like us are made to go together."  
  
"Oh, quit bragging. Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Okay," Kojiro said, leaning in toward her.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Musashi angrily tore away from her husband and grabbed the phone. Yanking the window up viciously, she held the still-ringing phone outside with one arm. "Either you kiss me NOW before anything else happens or I toss the phone and we'll never know who the hell called!" she screamed threateningly.  
  
Kojiro grabbed her and pulled her small frame against his, giving her a long, passionate kiss. They released after the sixth ring from the persistent telephone. Musashi brought the phone in and picked up the receiver. "Hello!" she said in her sweetest voice.   
  
"MUSASHI!" an angry voice on the other end of the line roared into her ear.  
  
Musashi gulped and visibly paled. "Hello, Boss," she said weakly, sinking to the floor. Kojiro's face fell and he sat down next to her, putting his arms around her firmly. She listened, wide-eyed for the next few minutes before murmuring some word of goodbye and shakily hanging up. She stared at the floor, her eyes wide and blank.  
  
"He wants to speak with me," she said simply, staring at her hands in her lap. She rubbed the small gold wedding band on her finger.  
  
Kojiro didn't know what to say, so he tightened his grip around her and drew her close against his chest.  
  
"I'm not afraid, Kojiro," she said, her voice quavering only slightly. "Not for me. But what about you, or...our baby?"  
  
He held her close, stroking her, caressing her so tenderly.  
  
"I'm not afraid, Kojiro," she said firmly. Her voice cracked on his name and she sank against him. "I *am* afraid," she whispered softly in a half-choked sob.  
  
"It's okay—"  
  
"It's not okay! Being afraid only makes you weaker, and I have to be strong against Sakaki!" Musashi said, sobs strangling her voice. She pounded his chest weakly with a tiny fist.  
  
"You are strong, Musashi. You're the strongest person I know," Kojiro whispered. For once, he wasn't crying. "I'm scared too. But we'll get through this all right. All right?"  
  
She sighed and swallowed a sob. "All right."  
  
-----  
  
"Musashi. It's been a while."  
  
Musashi stared evenly at Sakaki. Her face was calm and set, her eyes retaining a haughty look that was so characteristic of her. She nodded simply.  
  
"So you must have been up to quite a bit recently," Sakaki said, smiling wickedly. Some of the other Rocket members present snickered. Kojiro and Nyase were there as well, and the looks they gave Musashi were ones of pure sympathy. Nyase even looked outraged, ready to lay a fury swipe or two on the other members.  
  
She folded her arms and stared at the boss and his minions like a cornered fox. She could outwit them all, but they had her surrounded. Even so, she wasn't about to admit defeat. "I've attended to all of my regular duties just as you instructed me to, Sakaki," she said defiantly.  
  
"And then some," the boss scoffed. "That outfit is a little different for you," he noted.  
  
Musashi was clad in a classic black Rocket Dan uniform, consisting of an oversized long-sleeved shirt and somewhat baggy black pants. She stared, her face impassive as a smooth block of stone.  
  
"Aren't you usually more into the midriff-exposing outfits, Musashi? Unless of course, you have some reason to hide your midriff."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about—"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Musashi," the boss said scornfully, waving a sheet of paper. "I have the report from your doctor right here. You're pregnant. I want to know who's the father."  
  
Musashi looked discreetly at Kojiro, raising an eyebrow slightly. Kojiro seemed to stiffen, and Nyase gave them both worried looks. Musashi turned back to the boss and said arrogantly, "I don't know."  
  
Sakaki's eyes went wide. "You...what?" he asked.   
  
She shrugged, seemingly light-hearted. "I don't know who the father is."  
  
"You ignorant little—" Sakaki began. Several of the Rocket members were whispering back and forth, and giving Musashi sneering looks. She ignored them.  
  
Sakaki's eyes scanned the room, looking at the members there. They rested briefly on Kojiro, narrowing slightly, menacingly. Kojiro felt his spine tingle.   
  
"Very well," the boss said. "Since you are keeping the identity of the baby's father a secret, I have no choice other than bestow punishment solely on you. You are dismissed from the Rocket Gang."  
  
Musashi stared at him blankly. "That's it?" she asked, incredulous.  
  
"No. You will be held in the holding cells here while you carry out your pregnancy term. Subsequent to the baby's delivery, your child will be installed as a Rocket member, and you will be executed. That will conclude your dismissal. Guards..."  
  
Two large men came and seized Musashi by the arms, pulling her out of the room. She was fuming and struggling against their grasp, kicking for all she was worth. "You...you can't get away with this!" she screamed frantically.  
  
"It looks like I am so far," the boss muttered.  
  
Kojiro's eyes were wild and he uttered, "No!" under his breath. He prepared to run over to Musashi when Nyase grabbed him by the leg and dragged him out of the room and into a back hallway.  
  
"Musashi!" Kojiro said, his eyes filling with tears of anger and remorse. He was panicked and babbling like a lunatic.  
  
Nyase swiped him across the face, knocking some sense into him. Kojiro tried to stand and go back into the room. "I have to save her! I have to say I'm the father! I can't let her take the blame by herself!"  
  
"Kojiro, you idiot!" Nyase said, yanking him back to the floor. "If you go in there and try to be all noble and confess, they'll arrest you too! And probably kill you! And then you won't save ANYONE, including yourself! So calm down and use your head. We have to think of a way to get Musashi out of the holding cells and the three of us the heck out of dodge!"  
  
Looking tearfully at the cat, Kojiro whispered, "How are we going to do that?"  
  
Nyase smiled cunningly. "I have a plan. And I know just the person who can help us out."  
  
-----  
  
Musashi sat on the bed of the holding cell. She was angry, exhausted, terrified, but most of all she was worried. She thought of Kojiro and immediately wished she hadn't. She missed him dearly already: the though of never seeing him again was far more petrifying than her inevitable death at the end of her pregnancy.  
  
"Visitors."  
  
She looked up at the cell guard, who had just let in three visitors to see her. One was a few inches taller than her, another a few inches shorter, and the third was really short. The guard left the room, and nothing but bars were between her and the three newcomers.  
  
"Hi," Musashi said, unsure of what else to say to these strangers.  
  
They were all women in long, flowing dresses, and all three were wearing sunbonnet-like hats that shaded their entire face. The tallest one stepped up the bars and clutched them. "Are you all right, Musashi?" it said in a voice so wonderfully familiar that it made Musashi's heart flutter.  
  
"Kojiro!" she gasped, running to the bars and grasping them.  
  
Kojiro pushed the sunbonnet thing back, exposing his handsome face framed by his beautiful blue hair. He kissed her between the bars of the cell and smiled happily at her. Behind him, the two other figures had pulled their hats back.  
  
Nyase crawled up the bars until he was eye level with Musashi. "It's good to see you, Musashi!" he said cheerfully. "We thought for a minute there that we had lost you."  
  
"It's good to see you, Nyase," Musashi said, stroking the cat's head fondly. He purred contentedly, and Musashi fixed her gaze on her third visitor. "Hello, Mondo."   
  
Mondo smiled at her and produced a powerful battery-operated chainsaw. "Ready to get out of here, Musashi?" he asked, always ready to please her.  
  
"More than you'll ever know."  
  
Mondo quickly severed a couple of bars, enough for Musashi to squeeze her slim figure through. Once through, she was immediately swept up into Kojiro's arms. He pressed his cheek against hers and murmured softly in her ear, "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
Musashi pulled away slightly and looked fondly into his eyes. She grinned. "Hey, we're the great Rocket Dan. Together forever."  
  
"Not the great Rocket Dan for much longer," Nyase cut in. He waved a set of plane tickets in front of their faces. "Mondo has us booked on a flight out of here. We're going to America. Pack your bags, lovebirds, and get ready to fly the coop."  
  
"Actually, I already packed your bags for you," Mondo said, holding up a matching set of suitcases. One pink, the other blue. "The Jeep's outside. We'd better hurry and get out before the guard gets back in here. There's a secret exit down in the back rooms of the holding cells. Come on!" Energetic as always, he bounded off down the hallway, with Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyase close behind.  
  
-----  
  
"Here," Mondo said, handing each of them a passport. They were standing in the airport terminal. The flight was leaving in a half hour.   
  
"What's this?" Musashi asked, flipping the passport open and gazing at her picture. It was a nice shot, she thought.  
  
"Your passports, complete with new identities and names," Mondo said proudly. "Under these names and with this identification, Sakaki and the Rocket Dan won't be able to track you, so you can live your life in peace."  
  
"Mondo, you are the best!" Musashi said, gripping Mondo in a firm hug.   
  
Mondo blushed bright red. "Oh...just doing my job to help out my favorite Rockets!"  
  
"We owe everything to you," Musashi said. "Please...won't you come with us to America?"  
  
Mondo shrugged. "My life is here. I can't leave now."  
  
Musashi hugged him again. "I'll never forget you Mondo. You've always looked out for us."  
  
"Musashi, we have to go," Kojiro said, jerking his head toward the plane.  
  
"Bye Mondo," Musashi said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Goodbye, Musashi-san."  
  
She ran off to join Nyase and Kojiro. Mondo smiled to himself as he watched her go and whispered to himself, "Good luck, you three. Musashi, you're going to make a terrific mother." He sighed and left the airport, heading back to Rocket Dan Headquarters.  
  
The stewardess was checking passports for the passengers as they entered the plane. Musashi walked up to her and handed her the passport Mondo had made. "And your name, miss?" the woman asked, stamping a page.  
  
"Mus...I mean, Jessica. Jessie," she said, trying out the new name. She liked it. Of course, Mondo always did his jobs perfect: it was just like him to pick the perfect name. She smiled and walked on. "Coming, dear?" she asked, looking back at her husband and the small cat pokémon standing near him.  
  
Kojiro smiled at her, and thought again how beautiful she was. Beautiful as her name. Jessica. He handed the passport to the young woman and said, "Hi, I'm James."  
  
"You can call me Meowth!" the cat said. "Meowth! That's right!"  
  
The woman smiled and stamped both their passports.  
  
-----  
  
Much later...  
  
"James..."  
  
James looked up from a box of donuts he had just finished polishing off. "Hang on, I think I see a crumb in the corner," he murmured, lifting the box above his head. "There it is!"  
  
Jessie weakly sat down on the floor next to James and slapped him. "I think it's time!" she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Time for what?" James asked.  
  
"James!"  
  
"Football?"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes and pointed meaningfully at her enormous belly.  
  
James's eyes widened and he gave a funny little shriek. "Oh! Oh!! You're...oh my god...you're PREGNANT!"  
  
"Brilliant, Holmes," Jessie muttered.  
  
"And it's going to come out?"  
  
"Bingo. You win a prize. A brand new baby! Now will you *please* help me up and take me to the hospital?" Jessie growled.  
  
James stood up and instead of helping Jessie to her feet, he grabbed her up in both arms and carried her. "Meowth!" he yelled. "Get in here! I'm having a baby!"  
  
Meowth trotted lazily into the room. "Really? That'd be an interesting sight, James."  
  
"I mean...she is!" James said lamely. "Get the suitcases!"  
  
A few hours later, Jessie was lying comfortably in a hospital bed, propped up with an abundance of pillows and eating contentedly from a cup full of ice. James was pacing back and forth nervously at the foot of the bed.  
  
"James, will you stop? You'll wear a groove in the floor."  
  
James stopped and looked at her. "Sorry," he muttered, "I'm just nervous."  
  
Jessie set the cup of ice on the bedside table and patted the bed. "Come here," she said in a motherly tone.  
  
James obeyed and sat down on the bed next to his wife. "Look at me," Jessie said. "What do you see?"  
  
His expression calmed and softened. "I see an incredibly beautiful woman who's about to give me an incredibly beautiful baby because she loves me so much."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"She's very calm for a woman in labor."  
  
"That's only because I'm not in a contraction. What else?"  
  
"She's got the loveliest face. It's soft as silk," James said, stroking her cheek. "And the most beautiful hair. And her eyes...I could get lost in her eyes for hours." He paused, realizing that he was totally calm, and he gave her a look. "How do you do it?"  
  
"Calm you down? Simple. I just get you mushy and that calms you down real quick," Jessie giggled.  
  
"You're amazing. But you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I love you, Jessie. Musashi."  
  
Jessie smiled at the old name. "I love you, James. My Kojiro."  
  
"May I kiss you?"  
  
"You'd better, after that whole setup."  
  
He leaned in toward her, just as a contraction hit, causing her to leap up in pain. "Oh...OW! This could definitely be it!" she hollered, her eyes going wide.  
  
A doctor entered the room, accompanied by several nurses. "Well, Jessie," he said, looking over her charts, "Are you ready to have this baby?"  
  
For the first time that day, Jessie looked panicked. "No way! I'm not ready! Make it go back in!"  
  
"It's a little late for that..." the doctor said.  
  
"Jessie, you'll be fine!" James said. "I'm right here."  
  
"Like that does me a lot of good," Jessie muttered sardonically. "You're not the one who's about to force something the size of a watermelon out of your abdomen!"  
  
James wondered at that analogy, and decided not to think about it. He leaned her forward and crawled onto the bed so he was sitting positioned behind her, one leg on either side. He then leaned her back against his chest and gripped one of her tiny hands in his. He kissed her hand, and this calmed her as he felt her body go slack against him. "You ready?" he whispered.  
  
Jessie turned her head to smile at him. "Ready," she said. "But this is gonna hurt..."  
  
"I'll be right here."  
  
"I know."  
  
-----  
  
Jessie stirred from a blissful sleep and looked up at the ceiling. She was tired and ached, but felt more content than she ever had before. She turned her head to look at James, who had a small bundle nestled in his arms. His longish hair fell around his face as he smiled and cooed softly at his newfound treasure. Jessie had never seen him look so handsome before.   
  
Beside James, Meowth sat on the chair's armrest, smiling at the baby and making funny faces. Jessie giggled at the two of them looking so charming and they looked up at her. James smiled, his face conveying his love for her more than words ever could. "You're awake," he said, his voice so happy. "Look what you did, Jess."  
  
He placed the warm bundle in her arms, and Jessie looked at her. She was beautiful, with dark green-blue eyes and a small, fuzzed cap of purplish-red hair fringing her head. "You helped," Jessie said, in awe of the tiny creature she had brought into the world.  
  
"I had the easy part," James said, grinning.   
  
"No kidding."  
  
"All right, keep it PG around the baby, guys," Meowth muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Jessie smiled softly and kissed the baby's forehead. "It's our rose, James. A rose of liberation. She bought our freedom for us."  
  
"She's cute," Meowth said, yawning. He hopped onto the bed and kissed the baby' forehead. "But as much as I'd love to stay, Uncle Meowth's gotta run. I gotta take a nap. Dat's right."   
  
"You've really picked up a funny accent since we've moved here," James muttered.  
  
Meowth shrugged. "Congrats to you both. Get some sleep, Jessie," he said as he left the room.  
  
James picked up the baby and put her in the little bassinette provided for her. "Sleeping like a baby...probably because she is one," James said.  
  
Jessie grinned. James came back and sat on the bed by Jessie, caressing the side of her face and the strands of her long red hair. "All alone in this hospital room, Jess. What's a married couple to do?"  
  
"Sleep a little, maybe," Jessie suggested, yawning.  
  
"Maybe we could try for our second kid."  
  
"James, this may come as a surprise to you, but I'm pooped. I want to sleep for about twelve hours and then go get a big breakfast."  
  
James smiled gently. "You got it, Jess," he said, starting to get up.  
  
"Wait a second!"  
  
He sat back down. "Yes?"  
  
"Come here, you," Jessie said huskily, grabbing James by his shirt collar and yanking him down. She kissed him passionately. He returned the gesture, and for several moments, the two were locked together.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
James pulled away and grinned at his wife. "And so begins the parenthood years!" he cried joyously.  
  
"She's probably hungry," Jessie said, unbuttoning the front of her hospital gown. "Bring her here."  
  
James brought the baby over, and soon she was nursing against Jessie. "Hey, Jess," James started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'm kinda hungry myself."  
  
"Just because I'm sick in bed doesn't mean I won't clobber you," Jessie threatened.  
  
"Just checking." A pause. Then: "I love you, honey."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"Who wouldn't? We're both gorgeous..." 


End file.
